how many alices!
by weemeex
Summary: natsume and mikan are sent out to recover a new alice girl called Lauren and her little sister Millie. it turns out Lauren knows ruka from their past and the principles have taken a strong interest in the new pupil! GIVE IT A CHANCE!


. I was alone with my little sister, Millie (who for a five year old is pretty smart). Millie was really tired so I had to carry her for miles too. Hearing shouting behind me, I ran into an alley nearby, crawled under an industrial sized rubbish bin, and pulled Millie under. She looked so cold so I pulled off my jumper and put it on her. I looked at my bullet wounds and winced. Grabbing some spare cloth from my bag, I tied it around my arm knee cap and my ankle. I swear if I didn't have the healing alice I would be in serious pain right now.

"Better me than Millie," I thought. Suddenly I heard someone coming.

"HELLO! Arisu no yūjin* are you here?" I stayed quiet.

"I'm here to help. The school sent me and my partner here to sneak you past the  
>company although you're doing a pretty good job yourself... Come on... Please?<br>I'm Mika-aaaaaaaahh get the hell off of me pervert!"

"Shut up brat!" I heard a man shout. A muffled scream followed. Apparently she was on my side. I woke Millie up and signalled for her to be silent. I told her to watch the supplies and that I would be back as soon. I used one of my Alices and shielded the area around her so that only she or I can and see through. I kissed her head and limped out of my hiding place. The girl gasped in horror at my current state. The guys holding her let her go and laughed.

"Wow Lauren, still no tears? But then again I haven't seen you cry since we  
>killed your parents and sister in front of you. Ah regarding your other sister, where is she by the way? Dead yet? If not, she will be soon. That is, if you don't join u-" I stopped him. "Those tears were for my parents and sister, not you. You're not worth it but trust me, if any one of your bullets even skim my sister, know that you'll have less than a minute to live because I will kill you and I'll make sure you feel every bit of pain my parents and sister felt and more." She was literary shaking with anger with a furious expression The men stood tall but their eyes showed shockso I used the moment to signal the girl to come over to me, which she did but, a bit too slow. Reo, one of the guys grabbed her I sighed in frustration.<p>

"Let the girl go Reo. This is between you and me." Lauren stated coldly

He smiled creepily. "I knowbut I will be taking her. She has the nullification Alice. So how about I take her today and we'll leave you alone for tonight okay?" I bit my lip. "What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Mikan," she replied, obviously shaken. "Well Mikan, I want to leave you and get a little peace for once since it was your choice to come…" I could see the tears well up in her eyes.

"Well then," Reo smiled, "we'll just be going then-"

I interrupted him again. "But I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I let them take you. And I already don't sleep a lot so that would be really bad." I sighed. "Reo, Tony let her go."

Reo clenched his fists in anger. I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't make me use my Alice." She moaned sarcastically

He tightened his grip on Mikan.

I counted, "3...2...1."

Flame and water came out my hands while wind swirled violently around us. The ground shook.

"Mikan! Use your Alice."

She looked scared. "But it will stop your powers too!"

I smiled encouragingly. "Do it." I could see her concentrating so I did later, Reo and Tonyhad released Mikan and were running out of the alley. I used my earth power to make a hole right in front of them and they fell inside.

I crawled under the trash bin.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked, confused. I released my power around Millie as Mikan sat down still breathing unevenly. I didn't think that she noticed the barrier as she just smiled at Millie but Millie's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Bad person," she said, pointing at Mikan.

Millie used her power to send a rock flying and just as it was about to hit Mikan, I caught it.

"friend," I replied. "She's here to help."

Millie's eyes widened and she hugged me.

she whispered, "I no want SIS to get hurt anymore, i want sis to  
>smile." Mikan smiled sadly at us. "You remind me of my friend. He's out here too. He's the fighter and I'm the moral support." "Where is he?" I asked as I grabbed Millie and my bag. I pulled them out from<br>under the bin.

She frowned. "He was in a fight. When I left him, he said he'd be  
>fine and that I was to find you. He said he'd catch up. That was about twenty minutes ago."<p>

I frowned. "What's his name and Alice?"

"Natsume and fire" She answered.

Since I have his Alice I'll be able to contact him." I pulled Millie onto my back. "Go to sleep," I whispered to her and she nodded. I turned back to Mikan who looked confused.

"Basically I've never met an Alice that I didn't have" I said.

She looked surprised. "So do you have nullification?"

I nodded. "Oh so that's why it didn't work on you, because you nullified the nullification near you!"

I smiled. "Wait a minute. I'll see where he is. Hold on to me incase I fly though." I closed my eyes and concentrated on a flame as it grew and grew. I thought of his name, "Natsume." The flame grew in my head and a blurry face appeared. "NATSUME!"

"Who are you?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm the girl you were looking for. Mikan found me. Where are you?"

"I'm on top of the apartment at the top of Choco Street. There are around a hundred people from the company. Don't come."

I sighed. "I'm stronger than you think. I'll be there in two."

Natsume's eyes widened. "Wait no don-"

I cut the connection and flew into the air grabbing onto Mikan and Millie to make sure they wouldn't fall.

* * *

><p>Arisu no yūjin* - alice friend<p>

hope you likeed it xxx

BIG THANKS TO MOONLIGHTPETAL FOR BETA READING THIS CHAPTER!

message me if u have any questions of prefrences

dont message that it shit and all that crap - if u dont like it dont read it

:)


End file.
